STORY
by Kasuga Rei
Summary: Lanjutan dari CHANGE. Kehidupan Izaya dan Shizuo sangat menarik dimata semua orang. Entah memang mereka sial atau bagaimana, kini kehidupan mereka diketahui oleh orang-orang di sekitar Ikebukuro, Shinjuku dan Harajuku. (One-shot, R-18, Yaoi, ada beberapa adegan yang tidak cocok untuk usia 18 kebawah)


_**Durarara!**_(デュラララ!)  
Original story by Narita Ryōgo & Original Illustration by Yasuda Suzuhito  
Original Fanfiction by Kasuga Rei

* * *

Lusa adalah hari natal, Ikebukuro sangat ramai seperti biasanya. Setelah masalah geng warna selesai, keadaan benar-benar sangat normal.

"I—ZA—YA!"

Mungkin.

Suara itu menggema di Ikebukuro yang sangat dingin sore itu, sebagian ada yang berlindung, sebagian ada yang terus berjalan tanpa beban. Seorang gadis melihat Shizuo masuk ke sebuah gang untuk mengejar Izaya sambil membawa tiang rambu-rambu yang baru saja dia tarik. Gadis itu, tepatnya gadis yang baru saja tiba di Ikebukuro menghampiri 2 mahluk paling bahaya di Ikebukuro. Ketika gadis itu berhasil mengejar mereka, dia melihat kedua orang itu sedang bertengkar hebat, Izaya yang terus menghusungkan _flickblade_ miliknya kearah Shizuo, sedangkan Shizuo merusak barang-barang di sekitarnya untuk menghantam Izaya.

"A—anu..." Gadis itu dengan berani menampakan diri dan berbicara pada mereka.

Izaya dan Shizuo menoleh serempak, dan mungkin sedikit kaget, karena sejak lahir, tidak ada yang mau ikut campur masalah mereka berdua. Izaya memasukan _flickblade_-nya ke sakunya dan menghampiri gadis itu. Shizuo menyalakan rokoknya dan mengabaikan mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Izaya dengan wajah ramah.

"Ka—kalian bertengkar di muka umum, apa kalian tidak malu atau merasa bersalah? Dan lagi..." gadis itu melirik lalu menunjuk Shizuo, "Kau banyak merusak fasilitas umum!"

Shizuo sedikit menganga dan kerutan halisnya jelas sekali, dia kembali memasukan rokoknya ke pembungkus lalu menghampiri gadis itu, Izaya mundur perlahan untuk menghindar.

Shizuo meremas kepala gadis itu, "Oi, siapa kau? Berani sekali memerintahku!"

Gadis itu tampak ketakutan dan gemetaran, Izaya hanya memandang mereka dengan wajah datar. Shizuo melepaskan tangannya dari gadis itu dan melempar korek api miliknya ke muka Izaya, dan itu mengenainya. Gadis itu masih gemetaran meskipun Shizuo tidak memperhatikannya. Izaya mengusap keningnya karena korek yang dilempar Shizuo, lalu menarik tangan gadis itu dan lari dari Shizuo.

"Ah! Izaya! Kembali kau!" Shizuo mengamuk.

Izaya dan gadis itu lepas dari kejaran Shizuo, Izaya mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk dan duduk di sofa. Yagiri terus menatap gadis itu, dan gadis itu menyadari dia ditatapi terus oleh Yagiri. Izaya menghampiri Yagiri untuk tidak terus menatapi gadis itu. Yagiri pun pergi dan sepertinya pergi untuk menyediakan teh.

Izaya duduk di sofa, "Nah, siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu kesipuan, "A—aku, namaku Okamoto Risa. Aku berasal dari Hokkaido."

"Hee~ Hokkaido? Ada perlu apa ke Tokyo?" Izaya cukup tertarik padanya.

Risa tersenyum simpul malu, "Aku, mulai minggu depan bekerja di perusahaan buku."

"Perusahaan buku? Kau karyawan atau editor?"

"Bu—bukan, aku menulis light novel. Mereka tertarik dengan karyaku, lalu aku disuruh untuk datang ke Tokyo untuk membicarakan kontrak dan sebagainya."

Izaya tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang penuh ketertarikan, "Cerita apa yang kau tulis? Kalau dilihat dari penampilanmu sih, pastinya cerita romance kan?"

Penampilan gadis itu memang manis, dengan rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan poninya yang rata dengan halisnya, bajunya yang cukup tebal karena musim dingin, memakai celana panjang yang cukup ketat dan sepatu boot coklat yang merambat hingga lututnya. Dia tersenyum kearah Izaya lalu mengeluarkan buku yang dia maksud dan memberikannya ke Izaya.

Izaya membaca buku itu dengan cepat, ternyata memang cerita romance, seperti yang Izaya katakan. Izaya tidak tertarik dengan romance, akhirnya dia mulai menghasut Risa.

"Okamoto-san, kenapa kau tidak menulis cerita tentang kehidupan liar dunia saja? Itu lebih realistik."

"Cerita realistik ya? Aku pernah membuatnya, tapi banyak penerbit yang menolak. Aku jadi down, tapi sejak aku menulis cerita romance, banyak yang me_review_ dan cukup banyak penerbit yang mengajakku untuk bergabung."

"Apa mungkin ceritamu terlalu biasa hingga membosankan?" Izaya tersenyum licik pada Risa.

"E—eh? Me—membosankan?" Risa agak bingung.

Tiba-tiba Yagiri datang dan menyuguhkan teh pada Risa. "Maaf lama, seseorang membuat dapur berantakan. Silahkan."

"A—ah... Terima kasih." Risa sopan sekali pada Yagiri. Kini Risa yang terus memandang Yagiri.

"Hmm? Ada apa?" tanya Yagiri.

Risa tampak ragu-ragu untuk bertanya, "Anu... Apa kalian suami istri?"

Yagiri memberikan wajah yang tidak menyenangkan, "Hah? Aku bukan istrinya, aku hanya bekerja disini. Beberapa menit lagi juga aku tidak akan disini."

Izaya tertawa puas sekali, Yagiri pun pergi dari hadapan mereka. Risa merasa malu dan terus menunduk. Izaya perlahan-lahan berhenti tertawa dan memandangi Risa. Dia berdiri dan menepuk pundak Risa.

"Kau sudah punya tempat tinggal?" tanya Izaya.

Risa menaikan wajahnya kearah Izaya, "Umm... Belum, aku berencana untuk tinggal di hotel. Karena aku kesini hanya untuk mengurusi kontrak."

Izaya melepaskan tanganya dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, dia membuka beberapa file disana, "Kau bisa tinggal disini."

Risa cukup senang, "Eh? Benarkah?" kini wajahnya agak muram, "Ta—tapi tidak baik laki-laki dan perempuan yang tidak punya hubungan keluarga tinggal bersama."

Izaya tersenyum, "Tidak apa. Aku punya adik perempuan kok."

Risa masih kurang nyaman, "Ta—tapi tetap saja—"

"Kalau begitu jadilah gelandangan di jalanan liar Ikebukuro." senyuman Izaya hilang.

Risa kaget dan agak takut pada Izaya sekarang, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Izaya. Risa menggigit kuku jarinya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal. Izaya kembali tersenyum.

Besoknya, Risa bangun pagi sekali. Dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa di apartemen Izaya, namun dia mendengar suara kekehan dari ruang utama, Risa berjalan kesana dan melihat adik-adik Izaya sedang mengobrol dengan senangnya. Risa belum sempat bertemu dengan mereka kemarin malam, tapi dia yakin kalau itu adalah adik Izaya, karena mereka cukup mirip dan mereka kembar, seperti yang Izaya katakan.

"Umm... Selamat pagi." Risa tersenyum pada mereka.

Mairu dan Kururi membalik badan, mereka memberikan wajah datar dan kosong pada Risa. Risa agak canggung karena mereka berdua tidak menyapa kembali. Risa pun tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan mereka, Risa keluar untuk pergi ke Hachioji dan bertemu dengan editor penerbit.

Perbincangan pun selesai, tepatnya setelah makan siang, Risa benar-benar kelelahan, tiba-tiba handphone-nya berbunyi. Risa tidak mengenal nomornya, tapi mungkin ini penting, diapun mengangkatnya.

"Iya? dengan Okamoto disini."

"Ah, Okamoto-san! Ini aku. Kau sudah selesai? Aku ada di stasiun."

"A—anu... Siapa ini?"

"Ah ini aku, Izaya."

"Oh Orihara-san? Eh? Kenapa bisa tahu nomorku?"

"Itu tidak penting, cepatlah datang ke stasiun. Cepat ya~"

"A—ah... Baiklah..."

Telepon pun terputus, Risa buru-buru ke stasiun untuk pergi ke Shinjuku bersama Izaya. Dia hendak membeli minuman kaleng, namun mesin penjual otomatis tidak ada di tempat. Risa beranggapan mungkin sedang rusak, tapi setelah berjalan masuk ke stasiun, dia melihat mesin penjual otomatis berantakan. Risa semakin bingung. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benturan yang keras, Risa berlari kearahnya.

"I—ZA—YA!"

Suara itu muncul lagi, Risa sudah tahu suara itu. Ternyata memang Izaya yang sedang dikejar-kejar oleh Shizuo. Risa akhirnya menyimpulkan, Izaya menggunakan dirinya sebagai perisai untuk menahan Shizuo. Tapi karena Risa sendiri tidak menyukai kekerasan, Risa pun muncul dihadapan Shizuo dengan berani.

"Berhenti!" teriak Risa.

Shizuo berhenti sambil mengangkat mesin penjual otomatis. Izaya tersenyum licik dibelakang Risa. Risa terus memberikan wajah tegas namun gugup pada Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan~ Kau tidak boleh memukul wanita." nada ejek Izaya mengganggu telingan Shizuo.

Risa menatap Shizuo dengan wajah was-was, "Shizu-chan?" ucap Risa dalam hatinya.

Akhirnya Izaya dan Risa bisa terpisah dari Shizuo yang mengamuk. Risa tampak berpikir, Izaya meliriknya, "Ada apa, Okamoto-san? Kau tampak bingung begitu."

Risa agak kaget, "E—eh?! Ti—tidak kok. Aku hanya teringat pembicaraanku dengan editor penerbit."

Izaya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan handphone-nya, "Ah, baiklah... Kalau begitu, kau bisa makan siang bersama Yagiri-san."

"Ba—baik..." respon Risa.

Izaya berjalan ke ruang utama dan menelepon seseorang, Risa terus memandanginya, sepertinya telepon Izaya diangkat, "Ah! Shizu-chan~ Tadi menyenangkan ya~?"

Terdengar suara ribut tidak karuhan dari telepon Izaya, Izaya menutup kupingnya, "Ah~ Shizu-chan, kau marah lagi?" Izaya tertawa.

Risa benar-benar penasaran dengan masalah Izaya dan Shizuo. Tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak ikut campur. Risa pun pergi makan siang bersama Yagiri, Risa mengira dia akan makan siang diluar, tapi ternyata di ruang kerjanya.

"Kenapa? Aku bawa bekal sendiri. Kau tidak beli makanan?" tanya Yagiri.

"Se—sepertinya begitu." Risa berdiri dari kursinya, "Kalau begitu, aku akan keluar untuk makan siang." Risa membungkuk dan meninggalkan Yagiri.

Ikebukuro sangat ramai, apalagi besok adalah hari natal. Tapi sepertinya banyak orang yang masih bekerja. Risa cemas kalau dia sudah menjadi pekerja tetap dia akan kehabisan waktu liburan. Berpikir seperti itu, dia akhirnya menemukan tempat sushi yang cukup aneh, dengan orang negro besar yang membagikan brosur, itu Simon.

"Russian Sushi! Russian Sushi! Kami menyediakan sushi paling enak!" orang negro itu punya aksen jepang yang aneh.

"Anu..." Risa menghampirinya.

"Oh! Gadis manis!" Simon memberi wajah mengagetkan.

"Hiii!" Risa sempat terkejut.

Simon tertawa, "Tidak usah khawatir, sushi kami segar dan enak. Silahkan masuk!"

Simon mengantar Risa masuk, meskipun toko sushi yang aneh di dalamnya cukup ramai. Dia bertemu dengan Kadota cs.

"Simon! Aku mau tambah lagi jusnya~" ucap Yumasaki.

"Ah, aku juga!" Karisawa ikut memesan.

Simon tersenyum, "Ah baiklah, baiklah."

Kadota menatap Risa, "Hey kau. Kau baru di Ikebukuro ya?"

Risa menoleh lalu membungkuk, "A—ah! I—iya, saya Okamoto Risa. Saya dari Hokkaido."

Togusa terkekeh, "Responnya mirip Mikado saat pertama datang kesini."

Semuanya tersenyum, Karisawa mengajak Risa bergabung dengannya, "Sini, sini! Kita punya kursi kosong satu."

"Ah, baiklah." dengan senang hati Risa duduk dengan rombongan Kadota. Sedangkan Simon kembali ke dapur untuk membawa jus dan mempersiapkan sushi untuk Risa.

"Hey, hey! Di Hokkaido, dingin sekali ya meskipun tidak musim dingin?" Karisawa terlihat senang.

"Eh? Umm, begitulah."

"Aku Karisawa Erika. Ngomong-ngomong, topimu bagus sekali. Boleh tukaran?" ucap Karisawa.

Risa membuka topi _fluffy_-nya, "Ini... Mungkin agak kekecilan untuk Karisawa-san." Risa tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak apa, tidak apa~" Karisawa mengenakan topi Risa.

Yumasaki menarik Karisawa untuk berbicara dengan Risa, "Aku Yumasaki, lalu dia Kadota dan itu Togusa."

"O—oh iya, salam kenal." Risa tersenyum.

"Apa yang membawamu ke Ikebukuro?" tanya Togusa.

"Umm... Aku akan bekerja sebagai penulis di sebuah penerbit."

"Wah! Kalau begitu, aku bisa dapat diskon!" Yumasaki memegang tangan Karisawa dan mereka berdua tampak senang.

Kadota melirik Risa, "Ah, mereka itu otaku. Pasti senang punya kenalan sepertimu."

"Be—begitu... Aku masih dalam tahap percobaan, belum menjadi pekerja tetap."

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa disini?" tanya Kadota.

"Ah, aku tidak tinggal di Ikebukuro, aku tinggal di Shinjuku, aku menumpang di rumah Orihara Izaya-san." Risa tersenyum.

Mereka berempat membatu dan tidak bicara apa-apa, Risa tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka, "A—anu...? Ada apa?"

Pintu restoran terbuka, muncul Tom & Shizuo. Simon mempersilahkan mereka. Risa menengok kearah Shizuo, ternyata itu memang benar-benar Heiwajima Shizuo yang waktu itu. Wajah Risa agak kusut, tiba-tiba Karisawa memegang pundak Risa.

"Eh? Karisawa-san, ada apa—"

"Selingkuh!" Karisawa berteriak.

Risa bingung, "E—eh?"

Yumasaki menahan Karisawa, "Karisawa, apa-apaan sih?"

Tom datang menghampiri Kaadota cs, "Yo!" Tom melirik kearah Risa, "Wah, ada anggota baru." Shizuo mengenalnya lalu dia membuang muka.

"Ada apa teriak-teriak?" tanya Tom pada Karisawa.

"Risa-chan adalah selingkuhan Izaya!" Karisawa melirik Shizuo, "Shizuo, Izaya sudah berani bermain dibelakangmu!"

"Hah?!" Shizuo mulai meengerutkan halisnya.

"Ka—Karisawa!" Yumasaki menutup mulut Karisawa.

Risa terdiam cukup lama, dia mencoba untuk menggabungkan realita dari pembicaraan Karisawa dan semua yang dia lihat.

Dalam hatinya, Risa menggumam, "Orihara Izaya... Heiwajima Shizuo... Bertengkar... Selingkuh... Bermain dibelakang... Sikap dingin..."

Risa berdiri dari kursinya, semuanya menatapnya, "A—anu, aku permisi dulu." Risa membungkuk dan pergi.

Simon baru sampai membawa jus dan menu Risa, "Ah! Dia pergi!"

Tom tersenyum, "Itu buatku saja, jadi aku tidak perlu menunggu."

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Yumasaki dan Karisawa dalam hatinya.

Risa berlari ke stasiun menuju Hachioji, dia mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan menelepon editor penerbit, "Halo? Pak, aku sudah menentukan, saya akan segera kesana."

Malam pun tiba, Shizuo datang ke apartemen Izaya. Izaya berbicara dengan Shizuo lewat interkom, "Ada apa Shizu-chan? Sudah malam, sana pulang."

Shizuo meninju interkomnya dan menendang pintu Izaya lalu masuk seenaknya. Dihadapannya, Izaya sudah berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya, "Shizu-chan... Interkom itu tidak murah, dan lagi, berhentilah menendang pintu rumah orang lain."

Shizuo mengeluarkan tangannya dari sakunya, dia menggenggam sebuah topi _fluffy_ dan melemparkannya kearah Izaya, Izaya menangkapnya. Izaya sepertinya kenal dengan topi ini. Shizuo meremas putung rokoknya dan membuangnya di lantai.

"Itu punya pacarmu yang waktu itu. Aku hanya mengembalikannya, Kadota bilang dia ada urusan jadi menitipkannya pada Shinra, tapi Shinra dapat panggilan, akhirnya dia menyuruhku, karena Celty sedang mengantarkan sesuatu." ucap Shizuo dengan nada bengis dan membuang muka.

Izaya menatap topi itu dan melirik Shizuo, "Shizu-chan... Dia bukan pacarku. Dia hanya menumpang. Dia gadis yang menarik, jadi aku suruh dia tinggal disini."

Shizuo sempat tidak berkata apa-apa, dia menginjak putung rokok yang dia remas, "Ah, terserah. Aku mau pulang!" Shizuo membalik badannya dan berjalan untuk keluar.

"Kau cemburu Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo kembali membalikan badannya, "Hah?!" Shizuo mengerutkan halisnya dan memberi muka jijik pada Izaya.

Izaya tersenyum, "Kau ini seperti bocah, Shizu-chan. Kalau memang kau cemburu katakan saja, jangan dengan merusak rumah orang."

Shizuo mengangkat lemari di sampingnya, Izaya terhentak, "Shizu-chan, lemari itu penuh dengan flickblade milikku. Kalau kau mengangkatnya seperti itu akan—"

Flickblade Izaya berjatuhan ke punggung Shizuo, Izaya menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu menghampiri Shizuo, "Shizu-chan, kalau kau mati dengan cara seperti itu kurang menyenangkan untukku. Setidaknya biar tanganku yang membuatmu terbunuh."

Shizuo melempar lemari itu kearah Izaya, namun Izaya menghindar dengan indahnya, Shizuo membungkuk karena ada sekitar 17 flickblade melukai punggung Shizuo. Izaya meraba pundak Shizuo, "Biar aku bereskan."

Semua atasan Shizuo dibuka oleh Izaya. Mereka duduk di lantai dan Izaya mulai mengusapkan handuk hangat ke punggung Shizuo, "Shizu-chan, kenapa kau tidak mati? Padahal 17 flickblade lho. 17 buah."

Shizuo mulai jengkel, "Argh! Diam kau!"

Izaya memeras handuknya yang belepotan dengan darah, "Ah, mungkin sekarang kesempatan bagus untuk membunuhmu." Izaya mengeluarkan flickblade dari sakunya.

"Oi!" Shizuo membalik badanya dan menahan kedua tangan Izaya. Dia meremas tangan Izaya dengan kencang.

"_Ara~ _Shizu-chan mulai main kasar lagi." Izaya memberikan wajah rubahnya.

Shizuo tiba-tiba mencium bibir Izaya. Lalu Shizuo melepaskan ciumannya dan kepalan tangannya lalu kembali membalikan badannya.

Izaya tersenyum, dia maju perlahan-lahan menghampiri Shizuo, dia merangkul Shizuo, "Ternyata Shizu-chan memang cemburu ya?"

Izaya pindah dan kini dia duduk di depan Shizuo, "Hey, hey, Shizu-chan~ Kalau kau cemberut seperti itu, aku jadi malas menanggapinya. Jangan berlagak _tsundere _begitu."

Shizuo menatap Izaya sambil mengerutkan halisnya, "Kau ini berisik sekali."

Shizuo menarik baju Izaya dan membukanya dengan paksa, Izaya hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Shizuo, dia kembali merangkul Shizuo Baju Izaya terbuka, Shizuo mendorong Izaya hingga terlentang di lantai yang dingin. Izaya langsung berdiri secepatnya. Shizuo kembali mendorongnya, namun Izaya berdiri lagi.

"Tiduran, kau kutu sialan!" Shizuo mulai jengkel.

"Shizu-chan, aku bisa mati kedinginan. Kalau mau melakukannya, lebih baik di kamarku saja."

Shizuo mengehembuskan nafasnya seperti sapi yang mengamuk, "Cih!" Shizuo tiduran di lantai. Izaya hanya menatapnya, "Shizu-chan... Kau bisa beku jika tiduran disana."

Shizuo mengabaikan Izaya dan menarik tubuhnya, "Kalau kita melakukannya, nanti juga akan jadi hangat."

Izaya tertawa keras atas perkataan Shizuo, Shizuo merasa malu dan mengamuk, "Jangan tertawa, kutu sialan!"

Shizuo menarik tubuh Izaya dan mulai menjilati dadanya, Izaya memejamkan matanya sambil mencium kepala Shizuo. Lidah Shizuo memainkan dada Izaya, sedangkan tangannya mengusapi punggung Izaya yang dingin. Tangannya turun ke bokong Izaya, Shizuo mulai menarik sabuk celana Izaya dan perlahan-lahan membuka celana Izaya. Tiba-tiba Izaya menahan tangan Shizuo.

"Shi—Shizu-chan, sudah kubilang aku kedinginan. Kalau mau melakukannya, lebih baik di kamarku saja."

Mulut Shizuo pindah dari dada Izaya ke mulut Izaya, dia mencium bibir Izaya, "Sudah kubilang, kalau kita melakukannya, pasti tidak akan dingin."

Izaya tertawa lagi, Shizuo mengamuk lagi. Dia mengusir Izaya dari atas tubuhnya, Shizuo duduk dengan melentangkan kakinya, dia menepuk pahannya, "Baiklah. Hey, kutu! Kau duduk disini."

Izaya terus menatapi Shizuo, "Shizu-chan... Kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya disini ya?"

Shizuo jengkel sekali, "Argh! Sudah sini duduk, atau aku bunuh kau!"

Izaya pun menyerah dan duduk di paha kanan Shizuo. Tiba-tiba Shizuo menarik resleting celana Izaya, "Huwaa! Shizu-chan, mau apa kau?"

Shizuo melirik Izaya, "Apa? Waktu aku hanya sebentar 'memainkan'nya, jadi sekarang aku mau lebih lama."

Izaya kaget, "Heh?! Main apanya? Kau mau main tenis dengan kepunyaanku?!"

Shizuo mengeluarkan syaraf-syaraf amukannya, "Bagaimana caranya main tenis dengan kepunyaan masing-masing, dasar kutu sialan!"

Tangan Shizuo mulai masuk ke celana Izaya, Izaya merangkul ke sekitar leher Shizuo dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke leher Shizuo, dia berbisik, "Jangan terlalu kasar denganku, Shizu-chan. Aku ini sangat sensitif."

Tanpa menghiraukan Izaya, Shizuo langsung memainkannya dengan ciri khasnya, kasar. Izaya memeluk erat Shizuo, "Shi—Shizu-chan, sudah kubilang jangan terlalu kasar!" Shizuo sama sekali tidak menanggapinya, dia terus memainkan kepunyaan Izaya. Meskipun begitu, sebenarnya Izaya benar-benar menikmatinya, hanya saja dia tidak mau kalau dia kelepasan kontrol dan mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara yang aneh.

"A—ah~! Shi—Shizu-chan~!" keluarlah suara-suara yang tidak ingin dikeluarkan Izaya.

Shizuo tersenyum puas, "Hey Izaya. Perlihatkan wajahmu." tangan Shizuo masih memainkan kepunyaan Izaya.

Izaya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Shizuo dengan wajah yang tidak pernah dia tunjukan pada siapapun, wajahnya yang memerah, sedikit mengeluarkan keringat dan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Shizuo tidak tahan melihatnya dan langsung mencium bibir Izaya.

"_Sial, wajahnya sangat aneh, tapi agak lucu juga. Si kutu itu bisa juga membuat wajah seperti itu." _ucap Shizuo dalam hatinya.

Shizuo melirik Izaya, "Hey... Aku akan masuk."

"Eh?" Izaya nampak hilang kendali. "Secepat itu? Ini malam natal, setidaknya lakukanlah hingga matahari terbit."

"Dasar kutu! Aku dan kau bisa sama-sama gila jika melakukannya hingga pagi!" Shizuo jengkel.

Izaya tiba-tiba murung, "Jadi kau memang tidak mau berlama-lama denganku ya? Sebegitunya kau membenciku, Shizu-chan." Izaya cemberut.

"Berhentilah memberiku wajah seperti itu, dasar kutu."

Shizuo terus memainkan kepunyaan Izaya hingga dia mencapai klimaks, mereka sempat berhenti sambil mencium bibir mereka satu sama lain. Izaya kini turun ke kaki Shizuo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Shizuo memberi wajah bengis.

Izaya tersenyum dengan sedikit keringat di wajahnya, "Sekarang giliranku, Shizu-chan." Izaya menurunkan resleting celana Shizuo.

"O—oi! Apa yang kau lakukan, kutu sialan!" Shizuo menggeretak.

"Sekarang aku yang memainkan milikmu, Shizu-chan~"

"Argh! Tu—tunggu dulu—"

Izaya menjilati kepunyaan Shizuo, Shizuo merasakan sensasi yang tidak biasa, dia menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya di belakangnya dan mengangkat wajahnya ke langit-langit, "Si—sial..." ucap Shizuo.

"Setelah..." Izaya sibuk menjilatinya, "Ini..." Izaya masih menjilatinya, "Kau bisa..."

Shizuo merasa terganggu, dia menjambak rambut Izaya, "Bicara yang jelas, sialan!"

Izaya tersenyum, "Kau main kasar lagi, Shizu-chan." dia menjilati bibirnya, "Makanya, setelah kau mencapai klimaks, kau baru boleh masuk."

"Maksudmu aku harus klimaks 2 kali hah?!" Shizuo mengamuk.

Izaya kembali tersenyum "Yah~ Kira-kira begitulah~"

"Cih! Yang benar saja!" Shizuo mendorong Izaya dan benar-benar membuka seluruh celana Izaya.

"Waa! Apa yang kau lakukan, Shizu-chan?!" Izaya terbaring di lantai yang dingin.

"Aku bilang aku akan masuk, dasar kutu sialan!" sambil berbicara begitu, masuklah Shizuo ke Izaya.

"A—Ah! Shi—SHizu-chan! Pe—pelan-pelan! Aku bisa hamil!" teriak Izaya dengan wajahnya yang memerah semua.

"Hah?! Hamil darimana, dasar kutu sialan!" Shizuo terus mendorong tubuhnya ke Izaya.

"Shi—Shizu-chan~!" Izaya tampak menderita namun menikmatinya juga.

Di balik pembatas, Risa yang baru pulang dari Hachioji, mendengar dan mungkin melihat mereka... sejak awal. Hingga mereka selesai, Risa masih saja disana.

Pagi natal sudah tiba, Mairu dan Kururi menyiapkan pesta kecil bersama Izaya, Risa sudah mendapat tempat tinggal di dekat stasiun di Hachioji.

"Kenapa kita merayakan natal?" tanya Izaya pada Mairu dan Kururi.

"Tidak apa kan? Hanya mengikuti suasana." balas Mairu.

"Hmm~ Mengikuti suasana, kalian mirip Shizu-chan." Izaya tersenyum.

Risa datang sambil membawa 3 kado kecil untuk Izaya dan adik-adiknya. "Anu... Ini kado untuk kalian. Terima kasih sudah mengijinkan aku tinggal disini." Risa membungkuk.

Izaya tersenyum, "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Habis Okamoto-san itu orang yang menarik."

Risa membalas senyuman Izaya, dia memberikan kado-kado itu kepada mereka bertiga. Mairu dan Kururi menatapi kado itu lalu membukanya, isinya adalah _pendant _kecil dengan ukiran M & K. Mereka tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Risa. Izaya membuka bungkusannya, di dalamnya ada sebuah pembatas buku dengan hiasan warna hitam dan merah.

"Aku lihat kau senang sekali membaca, jadi aku memberi pembatas buku yang kubuat kemarin malam. Maaf kalau hasilnya jelek." Risa tersenyum malu.

"Ah~ _Thanks. _Lumayan lah untuk hasil kebut semalam." balas Izaya.

Izaya dan Risa keluar dari apartemen dan berjalan menuju stasiun. Mereka akan berpisah, Risa terus membungkuk untuk berterima kasih pada Izaya. Izaya hanya tersenyum. Risa pun naik kereta dan berpisah dengan Izaya.

Di jalan pulang, Izaya hendak berjalan-jalan. Kebetulan dia bertemu dengan Tom, Izaya melirik ke kanan-kiri Tom. Dia mencari Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan kemana?" tanya Izaya.

"Dia tidak mau keluar sepagi ini. Biarkan saja." Tom tertawa kecil.

Tahun baru, lebih tepatnya sekarang sudah bulan Februari. Seluruh kota semakin ramai. Saking ramainya, orang yang bergandengan saja bisa terpisah sejauh 10 meter. Hari itu Izaya hanya diam di rumah, meskipun suasana kota ramai, Izaya hanya memandangi mereka dari jendela sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Aku benar-benar mencintai manusia~" komentarnya. Lalu Izaya menyalakan radio online, sepertinya mereka membahas seorang penulis.

"_Masih bersama Yui disini~ Baiklah!"_ si pembawa acara sangat antusias._ "Tamu kita hari ini adalah Rikumoto Arisa! Penulis baru yang memberikan short description yang sudah membuat banyak pembaca penasaran. Dan aku dengar ini adalah kisah nyata. Apa betul?"_

Izaya tersenyum, "Hmm... Name Pen-nya agak menggelikan. Okamoto-san sudah jadi selebritis ya? Bagus, bagus."

Risa terdengar tertawa kecil, _"Yah, jika dibilang kisah nyata juga aku kurang yakin. Ini cerita antara kehidupan biasa dan romance."_

"Hmm... Romance-nya masih ada. Okamoto-san memang tidak bisa diberitahu." Izaya terkekeh.

"_Bisakah kau memberi kami sedikit petunjuk untuk buku ini selain short description yang kau berikan kemarin?" _host-nya terus bertanya.

"_Aku mengambil sedikit cerita ini dari kisah nyata, tidak semuanya, hanya bagian tertentu. Nama mereka aku samarkan, tapi mungkin akan tertebak jika melihat dari sikap mereka. Aku memutuskan untuk menulis BL di buku debutku. Terima kasih pada seseorang yang memberiku inspirasi untuk membuat cerita yang tidak membosankan." _Risa terdengar tertawa.

Izaya merasa ada yang tidak beres, "Tunggu, Okamoto-san... Jangan-jangan..."

"_Wah! Ada orang yang menginspirasi! Aku ingin segera membaca bukumu itu, Rikumoto-san~"_

Izaya benar-benar menunjukan wajah khawatir, namun masih saja tersenyum-senyum.

Seminggu kemudian, buku yang dibuat Risa keluar. Izaya menyuruh Yagiri untuk membelinya, Yagiri merasa aneh kenapa Izaya ingin membaca light novel BL.

"Apa dia sudah tidak menyadari gender-nya?" komentar Yagiri.

Yagiri sampai dan memberikan light novel karya Risa pada Izaya. Dia mulai membacanya langsung. Karena penasaran, Yagiri juga membeli satu untuk dirinya, dia pun membacanya.

Sementara itu, Yumasaki dan Karisawa sengaja membeli light novel yang sudah _booming _sejak masa promosi itu. Karisawa sangat familiar dengan namanya, Yumasaki juga merasa begitu. Kadota menghampiri mereka.

"Kenapa? Kalian tidak mau membelinya?" tanya Kadota.

"Hmm..." Yumasaki tampak berpikir, "Aku merasa nama penulis ini sangat familiar."

Kadota menarik satu buku dari rak, "Rikumoto Arisa? Kanji Riku dan Moto. Riku juga bisa dibaca Oka kan? Lalu—"

"Okamoto Risa." cetus Karisawa.

"Eh?" ucap Kadota dan Yumasaki serempak.

"Okamoto Risa, Risa yang yang itu! Yang waktu sehari sebelum natal itu! Selingkuhan Izaya!" Karisawa ribut dengan wajah antusias.

"Tunggu, ini cerita BL kan?" tanya Kadota.

"Jangan-jangan..." Yumasaki berprasangka.

Karisawa tersenyum-senyum dan mengangguk dengan antusias. Yumasaki dan Karisawa langsung berlari ke kasir untuk membayarnya, Kadota membaca sinopsisnya, _"_Ono Itsuki adalah laki-laki yang dikenal sangat licik. Semua orang pasti kaget mendengar namanya, tapi dia juga punya sisi lembut dan rasa cinta. Semuanya berubah ketika teman masa kecilnya, Hikasa Satoshi, yang dikenal sangat garang dan sering membuat onar di seluruh kota, datang kembali padanya. Itsuki mulai—" Kadota langsung menyimpan kembali bukunya, "Rasanya aku sudah bisa menebak kelanjutannya." Kadota pergi ke mobil terlebih dahulu.

Beberapa hari setelah peluncuran light novel tersebut, orang-orang di Ikebukuro sudah tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud dalam novel tersebut, bahkan Kadota cs pun ada disana. Sampai-sampai, berita itu sampai ke telinga Shizuo. Shizuo yang jarang sekali menyentuh buku, dengan paksa membaca light novel tersebut.

Dia merasa familiar dengan adegan terakhir di novel tersebut. Kedua tokoh melakukan _sex_ di malam natal di lantai apartemen yang dingin. Dan si tokoh _seme _benar-benar kasar dan tidak sabaran. Shizuo meremas buku tersebut dan melemparkannya kearah Tom.

"Shizuo! Kau membaca buku!" Tom kaget.

"Aku... Akan pergi ke Shinjuku." ucap Shizuo parau dengan nada marah.

"Shinjuku?" tanya Tom.

"Aku akan menghabisi kutu sialan itu." Shizuo meninggalkan Tom.

Shizuo tiba di depan apartemen Izaya, dia melirik ke kanan-kirinya, dia melihat pohon yang cukup besar. Shizuo berjalan kesana dan menarik pohon itu hingga ke akar-akarnya.

"I—ZA—YA!"

Shizuo melempar pohon itu ke pintu kaca Shizuo. Izaya keluar, "Shizu-chan, kau sudah dengan rumornya ya? Kita sangat romantis di novel itu. Bisakah kita lebih romantis seperti itu?" Izaya tersenyum licik seperti biasanya. Lalu dia lari keluar apartemennya.

Shizuo mengejarnya, "Sialan kau Izaya! Pasti kau merekamnya dan menunjukannya pada wanit itu!"

Izaya berteriak, "Yang benar saja!"

Mereka pun terus berkejaran di sekitar Shinjuku, Ikebukuro dan Harajuku. Izaya menganggap kejar-kejaran ini karena Shizuo malu, Shizuo menganggap kejar-kejaran ini karena Izaya menceritakan dan merekam adegan malam natal tersebut pada Risa, sedangkan orang-orang di sekitar mereka menganggap kejar-kejaran ini karena mereka memang sudah punya hubungan khusus sejak dulu.

* * *

THE END

_Cerita ini hanya fiktif, jika ada kesamaan tokoh, kejadian, waktu atau tempat, semua hanyalah kebetulan._


End file.
